This invention relates generally to lightweight crushable plastic packages, and more particularly concerns reinforcement of same by taking advantage of re-entrant recess construction of such packages.
Lightweight plastic packages have came into extensive use for computer software media such as floppy discs, tape reels, cassettes and the like. One major disadvantage of such packages is that their lightweight construction necessarily makes them vulnerable to crushing, with consequent damage to the media. Attempts have been made to re-inforce the packages as by inserting cardboard stiffeners into package walls; however, the crush-damage problem remains. There is a need for a package and method of constructing same which eliminates the crush vulnerability problem.